


Chaos

by DarkPhoenix1412



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Knights of Saint Christopher (The Order TV 2019), This is how I imagined season 3, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix1412/pseuds/DarkPhoenix1412
Summary: Some things are never meant to be and bound to break.As Vera and Hamish have to clean up all the mess left after the events of season 2, the alliance between the Knights of St. Cristopher and the Order is threatened and put to a dangerous test. Jack and the Vade Maecum are still lost and Kepler has gone missing as well. The gnostic council will arrive in Belgrave to investigate and Hamish will do everything to keep his pack safe.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“He hasn´t come back yet.”

Veras fingernails were moving incessantly up and down, creating an incisive clicking on the glass, Hamish brought her mere seconds ago. The candles casted flickering shadows on the wall and made the Scotch look like liquid amber. Hamish put one hand on her shoulder, but she stood up.

“One week. One whole week and he is out there with the most dangerous book of the world.”

She only noticed how much she had talked herself into a rage, as the flames of the candles shot threatingly high. Just a fragment of her former strength. She took a deep breath and turned to Hamish. He stood there as always, radiating an almost frightening calm and contentment. Only the dark shadows under his eyes and the pure fact that he was holding a glass of Gin in his hand were pointing to the chaos that had to be inside.

“If Mr. Morton doesn´t come back within three days, I will find him.”

She knew her voice sounded hard, cold and distant. And she also knew what she was implying with that. What this meant for Mr. Morton, Jack.

“Vera-”, Hamish started reassuringly.

She downed her glass, put it forcefully on the table and looked at Hamish. He kept a straight face, tried to keep all the feelings locked inside. And not for the first time she wondered, what had broken him this badly. But in reality she just didn´t want to know at all. Her gaze wandered to his lips. She was just a few steps away from him. So close. How much she sometimes wished for an easier world. A world where things were not this complicated. A world where -  
Vera needed all her self constraint to break away from these thoughts. 

“The Gnostic Council will give me hell, if they find out, what happened.”

She came closer and each step echoed eerily in the otherwise silent room.

“If Mr. Morton doesn´t return the Vade Maecum within three days, I will have to inform the Council and then may god have mercy on him.”

The desperation that sparked for mere seconds in his eyes, left her heart aching. If she could, she would have taken another sip out of her glass, but it was empty. Vera knew it wasn´t fair to put that burden onto Hamish, but when did life ever play fair ? And one gaze into Hamishs eyes showed her, that he knew that as well. Hamish wasn´t naive. He knew what it meant to make sacrifices. What it meant to make hard decisions. That was one of the many traits, she valued in him. One of the reasons, why he caught her eye back in the den. Aside from his prominent charming polite ways and the lopsided smile hiding a sharp mind. A tactician, just like his hide Tundra prescribed. And yet Tundra belonged to the pack, just like Silverback. Both, Hamish and Jack, shared a connection that Vera read about, but would never be able to understand. A connection that was unpredictable.

Hamish took a sip out of his glass and for a short moment it seemed to Vera as if she was staring into two glowing white slit-shaped eyes. The eyes of a predator.

“Jack will come.”, he made clear.

Vera swallowed hard. “I hope so.”, she mumbled and refilled her glass. And she really did hope so. Not only for Jack Mortons sake, but also for all the other members of the Knights of Saint Cristopher. Vera doubted that Jack Morton even knew in what a precarious situation he had put her and especially Hamish in. That there would be a war between the two societies, if he didn´t came to his senses soon.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Hamish arrived at the den, it was pouring rain. He was shortly tempted to transform and make a little detour into the forest close by, but Randall had sounded quite desperate. So he hurried and went without it. One look into the livingroom was enough for him to recognize why. Several chairs and cupboards were thrown all over the room and the metallic smell of blood rose to his nose.

“Shit, where have you been, man ?”, Randall cursed. “We could have used your help here !” 

His forehead was bloody and he pointed accusingly at Lilith. Or at least what they thought Lilith was. Strange unfamiliar demonic signs extended over her whole face and a wild hiss left her throat. Heavy iron chains bounded her to a thick pole and nothing but pure hatred could be seen in her dark eyes. 

“I was at the temple.”, he answered. 

Randall snorted and Gabrielle rolled her eyes in the background. Hamish didn´t miss the fact, that she still seemed to be unusually absent. The first days as a werewolf weren´t exactly the easiest ones. Especially when you accidently killed your friend.

“Unchain her !”

Only now Hamish noticed Nicole, who was eying Randall furiously. Her finger pointed demanding at Lilith.

“She is not an animal ! No monster ! THAT is Lilith.” Her voice sounded almost manic as she talked insistently to Randall. 

“Lilith would never say such things to us. She attacked us ! I don´t know what ever they did to her in hell, but this isn´t Lilith !”, Randall explained. 

They must have had this talk for several times already, because Randall was visibly annoyed. Nicole was close to tears.

“You´re cruel !”

“She wanted to kill us !”, Randall repeated frustrated.

In the meantime Hamish took a second look at Lilith, who was sitting on the floor and just watched. An almost amused expression played around her lips, reminding him unpleasantly of Rogwan. It was as if she enjoyed the chaos infront of her. And as she finally turned her head to him, Hamish knew, Randall was right. A fire seemed to burn in Lilliths dark eyes and her mouth widened into a broad grin, as she ran her hand over her throat. He couldn´t feel Timber anymore. Hamish shuddered.

“If you won´t free her, I will do it myself !”

Nicoles hysteric words brought Hamish right back into the present. Before she could cut her hand and cast a spell, he grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the wall. The knife, that she pulled out of her pocket, fell clattering to the floor. For a short moment it was silent and Nicole looked surprised and terrified into Hamish eyes.

“There is something wrong with Lilith and until we solve that, she will not be freed. Do you understand that ?” 

“But-”, Nicoles voice was barely a whisper. 

He knew she was afraid of him and he shamelessly took advantage of that. He increased the pressure on her wrist. 

“Do you understand that ?”, he repeated relentlessly. 

Nicole nodded. He let go of her and she slid down the wall exhausted, before she jumped to her feet again. 

“You are all monsters !”, she cried out and gave them all, especially Hamish and Randall, an accusing look. Shortly before she left for good she shoot a last sad glance in Lilliths direction. Then the door closed and Nicole was gone.

By the time they sedated Lilith successfully Randall sighed relieved and dropped next to Gabrielle onto the couch. She was still staring at Hamish, who went straight for the bar. 

“Any wishes ?”

“Something strong.” Randall only replied grumbling and held his forehead. “This shitty Lilith-Demon hit me pretty bad.” 

“You simply should have dodged the cupboard faster.” Gabrielle answered cocky. Then she threw a sweet smile towards Hamish. “One Caipirinha, please.” 

“It was your fault that she got so angry and threw the thing at me in the first place !”, Randall complained and grateful accepted the cocktail from Hamish. He ran his fingers over his forehead again. 

“The wound simply won´t heal.” 

“Have you tried a healing spell already ?”, Hamish asked and took a sip out of his glass. 

Randall screwed up his nose and Gabrielle just shook her head. 

“I don´t know any healing incantations.”, she airily said and absently stirred her cocktail. “ Attack is the best defence, right ? So anybody who is too stupid to watch over themselves, is at fault themselves. Easy.” 

“Hey ! What the heck is that supposed to mean ?”, Randall exclaimed outraged. 

But before he could say anything else, Hamish already had cut his hand. He put the other hand on Randalls forehead and mumbled a short incantation, Vera teached him already several weeks ago. The wound was healing within seconds. Hamish took his hand from Randalls forehead and leaned back exhausted. He was only aware of Randall and Gabrielle as well staring at him several seconds later. 

“What the hell did you think, I was doing in the temple all the time ?” 

“Well-”, Randall started slowly and grinned meaningfully. Gabrielle remained silent and slurped her Cocktail. 

“Oh please.”, responded Hamish disbelievingly, who now realized his mistake. 

Randalls grin just widened. “So you and Vera are not - ?”, he asked with raised brows. 

“Even if, it wouldn´t concern you.”, Hamish answered defensively and Randall turned gleefully around to Gabrielle. 

“You owe me 20 $.” 

“That was no evidence.”, she opposed and brushed one of her dark locks out of her face. 

“What do you want then ? A foto ?” 

“Most certainly not !”, Hamish added and Randall laughed.

Then his eyes wandered down to Lilith, who was lying motionless on the ground. The potion from Gabrielle, which they gave her was doing it´s work. 

“I miss her.” 

Hamish followed his gaze and swallowed. 

“We all do.” 

Randall looked at Hamish almost pleadingly with his warm brown eyes. 

“We will find a way, to kick this demon out of her, right ?” 

He nervously ran with his hand over his face again. 

“We will find a way to destroy these demonic signs, right ?” 

Hamish nodded, suddenly feeling numb. Did Randall honestly believe, that he wouldn´t try to save Lilith himself ? But Hamish couldn´t really hold that thought against Randall. He hadn´t been here in the den recently. The incident with the Vade Maecum, Jack and Veras lost magic had claimed all his attention in the temple. Randall was left alone with Gabrielle, a new werewolf and a demon in Lilliths body. Randall had been let down by him and Hamish knew it. But that didn´t mean, that it hurt any less to see him doubt his loyality. 

“We will get her back, Randall.”, he stressed. And although his words felt like acid on his tongue, he added. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again... :)  
> Hope you liked the chapter ;)  
> I really had fun writing this one.  
> The dynamic between the knights was one of the main reasons why I watched the show in the first place. I also think that they all, but especially Randall were severely underrated in the show.  
> And yeah they have quite some problems on their hands.  
> LG  
> DarkPhoenix1412


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was going by slowly. The pouring rain was lashing against the windows of the den and just didn´t want to stop. Jack still wasn´t back. Ostensibly calm Hamish turned one of the leathern pages of the book infront him. The book of one of Tundras past champions. A book that was dealing with the forbidden art of demonology.  
Like Randall had already said, the demonic sign had to be removed from Lilith to free her from the demon completely. To finally sever her ties to hell. In depth information about the exact ritual or incantations however were left out on purpose by the author. Almost on every page the book reminded it´s reader of the dangers and the inevitable consequences that would follow if one played with the demonology. 

Hamish closed the book frustrated and stared thoughtfully at the rain outside. If he couldn´t find anything here, there was still another possibility. The documentary archives of the order were a lot bigger and were dealing with much darker magic than the books of the Knights of St. Cristopher. But as far as Hamish knew only the Temple Magus or the Grand Magus had access to these archives. And he hardly could ask Vera about it. Not to mention that she would want to know the reason and certainly wouldn´t accept it. Hamish knew, where the archives were located and he knew how they were guarded. What protection spells he had to circumvent.  
His fingers tapped on the cover of the book so completely immerged in his thoughts, that he only noticed Randall when he was already standing in the middle of the room. Noticed how exhausted and tired he seemed. Didn´t Hamish owe him and Lilith at least a try ? Just in the moment as Hamish got to a conclusion Vera certainly wouldn´t approve of, he felt something. 

No, someone. 

Silverback. 

Hamish stood up and looked outside, where he spotted a small black figure close to the woods. 

“Shit. Is that Jack ?”, Randall whispered next to him. 

“Yes.”, Hamish only replied and raised his hand. 

The door opened without anybody of them even touching it. Randall frowned, but Hamishs eyes were locked on the figure near the woods, coming closer to them slowly.

Jacks clothes were encrusted with blood and he was as pale as death. The rain had completely soaked him and he was shivering. His hands clutched the Vade Maecum in one and the handle of a stretcher in the other. A stretcher on which Alyssas motionless body was lying. Even Randall remained silent in the face of Jacks empty dead eyes. 

“She is not dead.”, he mumbled almost manic. 

“Jack.”, Randall started soothing and put one hand on Jacks shoulder, he shaked off immediately. 

“She is not dead.”, he repeated. “I just can´t wake her up anymore.” 

The unbridled desperation that was spreading across the room only due to his words, let Hamish shudder. Tundras initial joy about the return of Silverback turned into wariness and doubt.  
Hamish put one hand on Alyssas chest and listened. A slight slow heartbeat reached his ears. 

“He is right.”, he mumbled and Randall just looked at him disbelievingly. 

Alyssas wounds were poorly patched up and Hamish could sense a few attempted healing incantations. Her face was white, but she was still alive. For now. Jack trembled and fell heavily panting to his knees. Randall helped him up again. 

“You should rest, man.”, he advised and gently tried to guide Jack to the couch. 

And Hamish could only agree to Randall. Jack looked awfull. As if he didn´t slept for even a second all these past days. Nothing but restlessness was shining in his reddened eyes, while he was clutching the Vade Maecum tightly. 

“I need your help. If I would agree to a pact with the Vade Maecum -”, Jack stammered thoughtlessly. 

“Shit, Jack ! You can´t be serious !?”, Randall exclaimed almost horrified. 

“It is too dangerous. You wouldn´t be able to control the spells in there in the slightest.” 

The voice of Gabrielle, who silently had stood in the doorframe until now, let Jack cringe. A hateful growl escaped from his throat. 

“You were the one who almost killed her !” His voice was trembling with sheer rage and Gabrielle flinched. 

“That was Midnight, not Gabrielle.”, Randall corrected and failed again to get Jack onto the couch. 

“I don´t give a shit. I would do anything to save her. To wake Alyssa up again !” 

He fell to his knees again and leafed hysterically through the pages of the Vade Maecum. Hamish layed on hand on the book to stop him and sat down next to Jack on the ground. 

The whole situation remembered him unpleasantly of Cassy. Of the endless nights he tried to numb himself with alcohol. Just to never feel this loss, this damn pain again. It reminded him of the night where she layed in his arms covered in blood and he had lost control. Wouldn´t he have tried everything as well if he had possessed the most powerfull magic book in the world ? Most certainly he would have and it would have been one of the biggest mistakes in this life. Hamish tried to block out Cassys blood covered body, as well as her blue pleading eyes and looked at Jack. 

“I only know one person who tried to make a pact with the Vade Maecum and you know very well how that went.”, he said seriously, still radiating this ostensible calm and contentment. 

Jacks brown eyes widened horrified, as he recognized that Hamish was talking about his father, Edward Coventry. The man, Jack hated more than everything. Hamish knew it wasn´t fair to compare Jacks actions with the ones of his father, but it clearly didn´t miss it´s effect.  
Jack swallowed and his shoulders visibly slumped down. His grip around the book was loosening and he ran his fingers through his brown hair. His gaze directed towards the ground, Jack mumbled. 

“I´m exactly like him.” 

“No. You are better than him.”, Hamish objected and slowly pulled the Vade Maecum out of Jacks fingers.

It was as if an invisible tension was lifted from them all. Jack was still sitting on the ground and covered his face with his hands. Randall had put one arm around his shoulder and reassuringly talked to him. 

“We will find another solution. Alyssa will wake up again.” Randall grinned full of confidence. “After all we have the Grand Magus of the fucking order on our side. This has to be good for something, right ?” 

Jack chuckled because of Randalls language and let himself be guided to the couch. His legs and arms were shivering, as he clutched the armrest and literally collapsed on the couch. Randall threw a cover over his body and put one hand on his forehead. 

“Hypothermic.”, he whispered and checked Jacks body for bigger wounds. He sighed relieved. “Otherwise everything seems fine. After a few days of sleep, he will be alright again.”

“But the same can hardly be said for Alyssa, right ?”, Gabrielle remarked. 

Only now, when Jack was unconcious, she dared to come closer to the stretcher. 

“Is she really still alive ?”, she questioned doubtfully. 

Hamish nodded. “At least she had a heartbeat a minute ago and breathed.” 

He stood up and lifted the sheet covering Alyssas body. Almost immediately the metallic smell of blood rose to his nose. A gaping wound, that looked like it was caused by a wild animal, a monster, was emblazoned on Alyssas body. The poorly bandages, Jack most likely made out of his own clothes, where already soaked in blood. Again Hamish noticed several half-finished healing incantations, that were most certainly the only reason, she was alive. Alyssas chest still moved up and down slowly.  
Hamish cut his palm and started a new healing incantation. Gabrielle stood frozen right next to the body of Alyssa. Her former friend, at least as far as Hamish knew. Her eyes had become glassy and for a short moment, Hamish thought he had catched a spark of guild in her face. Then she closed her eyes, breathed deeply in and out and just turned away. Pretended she didn´t bother at all. Hamish knew this game all too well. It was so much easier, to repress your feelings, than to confront them.  
He performed a few more healing incantations and put the Vade Maecum safely away in this bedroom upstairs. It was already late in the night, when he texted Vera, that Jack came back and that he would bring the Vade Maecum over to the temple tomorrow. At least the rain had stopped. Pictures of Cassy flashed through his mind. Her laugh and her clear blue eyes. The distraught desperate look on her face, when she realized she had to die. All that sticky blood that had clouded his sight. The feeling of claws cutting through soft flesh. Of sharp teeth ripping throats apart. The soil of the forest had been soaked in blood, as he regained control.  
Hamish swallowed and had to force himself to not go directly to the bar. To not drown his memories in one glass of Gin or even a whole bottle.

“She will never forgive me, as well as Jack.”

Gabrielles voice let Hamish wince in surprise. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her standing in the doorframe, twisting one of her locks with her finger lost in thoughts. 

“Jack just needs time.”

“Right.”, Gabrielle answered sneery, pushed herself of the doorframe and came closer. “Do you always lie to yourself ?”, she asked, clearly trying to provoke Hamish. 

“Quite often.”, Hamish admitted directly, which put Gabrielle off her stride visibly. 

“You manipulated Jack, so he would give you the Vade Maecum.”, she said slowly. “You knew exactly, that he would have no choice, if you brought up his father.” 

It was meant as an accusation, but Hamish only smiled lopsided. 

“Yes. What would you have done ? Just simply knocked him down ?” 

“Most certainly you already informed Vera, right ?”, Gabrielle continued accusingly. “Since the events in the temple, you barely showed up here. Lilith was acting up and -” 

Hamish observed her closely. Her words sounded strangely familiar. But it was unusual to hear them out of Gabrielles mouth, who so far had never bothered to complain for the sake of anyone than herself. 

“This is about Randall.”, he realized surprised, which caused Gabrielle to blush slightly. 

“No. It´s not -”, she stammered, until Hamish decided to release her. 

“I asked Vera to keep the events in the temple a secret from the gnostic council for as long as possible.”, he explained seriously and took the bottle of Gin out of the bar. 

One glass couldn´t do any harm, right ? And again a lie. Maybe Gabrielle was right. Only as the first sip of alcohol touched his lips, he continued. 

“The time was supposed to run out tomorrow. Then they would have started to hunt Jack down and a war between us and the Order would have been inevitable.” 

Gabrielly looked at him in disbelief. 

“Why a war ?” 

“Because I wouldn´t have let them harm Jack.” Hamishs words sounded so simple. So simple and yet they were true and Gabrielle knew it. “I would never let anyone harm any of you. You´re my pack.” 

“I belong to it, too ?” Gabrielle, who otherwise presented herself as overly confident and almost arrogant at times, looked honestly surprised. 

“Of course you belong to the pack.”, Hamish answered. Visibly irritated, that she doubted that in the first place.  
She fixated him and most likely came to the conclusion, that Hamish was beeing serious, because she turned away and mumbled. 

“I never really belonged to anything.” She threw one last testing glance at him. “So it wasn´t just about the Vade Maecum ?” 

Hamish slightly shook his head. 

“No.”

For the first time since an eternity, he had the feeling, the pack was finally getting together again. And even if Lilith was still possessed by a demon, they were at least all home again. Since Jack came through the door and fell asleep on the couch, Tundra had calmed down a bit. As well as the chaos, that had reigned in him since Jacks dissapearance. All parts were slowly coming together again and he would do everything to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> First of all thanks for all the Kudos and for the comments from Quibilah and MogIsMyCatsName. 
> 
> So now Jack is back in the game as well as the Vade Maecum, while Hamish has decided to do a little research. Let´s see how Vera takes that message in the next chapter ;)
> 
> LG  
> DarkPhoenix1412

**Author's Note:**

> This was just my shot on how to untangle all this mess left at the end of season 2.  
> Hope you liked it ;)  
> There will be more in the following chapters, but I´m still not finished, so it will be a rather slow progress.
> 
> PS: English is not my native language. So please don´t kill me :)


End file.
